wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
PlagueWings
Appearance They have long sleek bodies for stalking and catching prey. They are usually thin but muscular and hunt in packs of siblings or family members. They have flaps between their horns that are semi-flexible and can move. They have quite large wings compared to their size and have three claws on the tip for grip. At the end of their flexible tail, they have a serrated blade that can easily pierce dragons scales. Their claws are very sharp and they have an extremely sharp Dewclaw(an extra digit on the side of their legs something similar to a velociraptor) which they use to make deep gashes in their prey. They have a fearsome habit of dipping their dewclaws in venom to make it extra dangerous. What truly separates them from other tribes is the two pairs of eyes. These eyes can come in any shade of red, pink or purple. Their scale color can be red, gray-scale, or pink but it is usually dark or de-saturated but can be pale or bright. They often have patterns or adorn themselves with tattoos or jewelry, even the scales, and bones of enemies Abilities Venomous tail blade Their tail blade is usually covered in harmful bacteria, rot or dead scales/flesh which adds onto their natural poison. Plaguewings and have three different types of poison ranging from sleeping venom, Paralyzing nerve toxin, or the rarest and deadliest a circulatory and nervous system toxin which can shut down your heart, lungs, and brain, efficiently killing you within the span of 5 minutes Plague venom Their most famous ability is there so called plague venom the teeth which if bitten affects the dragon with a terrible disease symptoms ranging from dragon to dragon that can kill within a week and highly contagious, this venom being the cause of many out breakouts of disease gaining the name Plaguewings Heat sensing eyes Their second pair of eyes lets them detect heat signatures letting them spot dragons or other prey under a pile of leaves, it can even detect dragons that are camouflaged or cloaked Natural resistance against most poisons and toxins With having bacteria living near or on them and venom already in their bodies and living with rot or corpses they developed a large resistance against natural poisons making them quite accomplished potion-makers and poison-mixers Eggs and Nests Compared to their red grey and pink coloring Plaguewings eggs are pale green and translucent. A female will build a nest out of anything she can find. Which is usually rotting corpses and skulls and bones. Actually the rotting flesh helps keep the egg warm and the bones provide a good and sturdy structure for the nest. When developing the egg begins to secret an acidic toxin as a safety mechanism. Any nosy predator will get a quick awakening and know not to mess with a Plaguewings egg. These acids are as potent as Rainwings venom. When an egg hatches the "shell" doesn't crack open like normal eggs instead it dissolves or "melts" away leaving a harmless green puddle and the dragonet behind. there are some deformities that Plaguewing dragonet sare hatched with ,soemeinclude a second set of legs, and extra eye, two tail,s and interestingly enough and second stomach Culture Plaguewings celebrate the cycle of life and death saying that their cannibalism ways are justified and they are just another scheme in the great ways of this world. They often wear tattoos and corpse themed jewelry or even the bones and scales of dragons they've killed.T heir most celebrated holiday is the Blood-Moon Equinox. Oddly enough this is one of the most feared nights for other tribes. First, the dragon that wants to go hunting (which is most of them) goes out hunting for any sort of meat usually dragons then they bring back their catch and digs in for a feast trading goods or buying jewelry afterward tey do not normally celebrate a Queens' hatch day. Although they do celebrate the Crowning day of queen infection, possibly the most popular and revered Plaguewing queen. Even though she had no royal blood whatsoever. With their shamans/witchdoctors, they do have a ritual when they are picked. It is quite a difficult mission and requires the apprentice to collect items across pyrrhia so they can successfully create a rare potion called The Touch of Corrosion. The touch of corrosion is a deadly chemical that combines some of the most potent acids and venom is known to dragon kind. A single drop can kill and even plaguewings are terrified of this poison It has a black color with swirls of dark green and dark purple.T his potion was developed by corrosion ironically and with the help of a few sandwings For entertainment, plaguewings love to make odd sounds and weird music, even if it doesn't sound the best..but what they do to make the instruments is very unique. Instead of using the material to make instruments they use the spare parts of animals to make them. Examples are using a rib-cage and a thigh bone to act as a xylophone or as the plaguewings call it a "xylobone. attaching tendons to bases similar to a guitar.they do not do this often and are mostly for the celebration of the BloodMoon Equinox although some creative plaguewings do study this type of music. History Years ago before the Plaguewings migrated to pyrrhia they live on a comfy island Northeast of pyrriha. Their climate was a badlands biome (basically a desert with eroded clay formations) throughout most of the island. They were happy living there. Most of them had enough to eat and there weren't any other dragons on the island so they ruled at the top of the food chain. Their queens were alright. Although most had ambitions they never went through with them... That all changed when Queen HeartAttack came into power. She was extremely greedy and ordered her hunters and peasants to find and kill every single edible animal on the island for the grandest feast ever celebrated. The feast was amazing but a few months after there was barely any food left after it was all eaten. They had hunted their ecosystem to extinction and sadly they had turned their island into a graveyard of animal corpses. Most of them left the island in the hope of finding a better one. The saying around the time was "It was either move on or starve".Queen HeartAttack was stubborn and refuses to leave her ancestral home saying "the animals are going to come back, and you'll be sorry you left me in the first place!".Unsurprisingly she died surrounded by the bones of animals that she had killed and eaten. The rest of the plaguewings migrated across the sea and found their way onto pyrrhia a few days later... After they arrived to pyrrhia they exchanged the tip of the "wings" of pyrrhia from the skywings for gold. Curious with the new continent the head out on expeditions to the bay of a thousand scales In hope to find an island similar to their home. During the exploration, they were ambushed by the seawings over the bay. It was a hard battle for the plaguewings, being already surprised the seawings easily dragging them into the water below and taking prisoners back to the still-developing summer place. The plaugewings having no true ruler or queen they panicked. After the ambush prisoner called Infection miraculously escaped the prison took out the guards and freed the other plaguewings and returned back to their territory. The plaguewings were so amazed at the feat they made her the new Queen. Fun Fact!!: Queen Infection was the first plaguewing to ever marry a sandwing! After the so called "The Myth of Outbreak" A violent War broke out between the Duskwings and the plaguewings known as the Plague war. The queen at the time who was Queen Epidemic seeing the duskwings declaration of war was very surprised and sent her general to do most of the work. The general whose name has been lost in time asked for the assistance of the icewing general at the time. The icewing general had taught the solider to fight a war and tips on how to use the plaguewings attack strategies. They developed smoke bombs and other poisons to combat the duskwing Familiar powers. Sandwings and icewings joined the plaguewings and interestingly enough a small group of "rouge" or "rebellious" Imperialwings helped out. Most say that the band of Imperialwings was bored and wanted action. During the war, there were many battle the most prominent and Famous of them Was the battle of the winding tail river which took place unsurprisingly at the winding tail river although both sides were calming victory the death toll was brutal and was the most bloody battle of the war one of the driving reasons the war has ended. Alliances/Tribe relationships: Mudwings: They are neutral with this tribe but Plaguewings wouldn't mind eating a Mudwing but may feel some regret or sadness for taking it life because the Plaguewings also have a sibling bond some trade with them but still iffy about it Skywings: They are also neutral but are more open to killing and eating this tribe Seawing: Enemies, They despise this tribe for brutally attacking the plaguewings when they first moved to pyrrhia on an expedition and are highly jealous of them for having animus magic and planing to use it the war plus to the Plaugewings they taste just like seafood Sandwings: They are on very good terms with this tribe and are the only tribe that can trade with them without have their limb cut off or wings bitten. they don't blame them for the war since it was a good chance to kill some dragons and have a few feasts every month. Their hybrid usually creates a pale orange-ish dragon with extremely deadly tail venom, less deadly fang venom, weak fire or no fire, extreme resistance to heat or heat sensing pits Rainwings: Not interested, to them they are still lazy and don't even put up much of a fight if you pin their mouth down Nightwings: Sorta enemies, Currently still mad with this tribe for faking their powers and the entire prophecy and some Plaguewings just kill for a bit of payback and not even for food. There is currently only one case of a hybrid and his powers include all plaguewing power weak mindreading and weak fire breath Icewings: Ok/Nice to this tribe but mostly because they had to work together during the war on Blaze's side even after the war is over it is looked down upon killing and Icewing and some are even punished. There has never been a hybrid of these two but there is a couple but have not had any dragonets yet. Icewing's assume the dragonets of them to be bright or pale purple, lethal tail spines, no teeth venom, frost breath, with an increased chance of hypothermia, flu, or cold, two pairs of eyes which can be now blue but no longer red Duskwings: Mortal Enemies, similar to the reason they don't like seawing is that duskwings have 'familiar telekinesis power' which to the plaguewings is just as bad if not worse than another tribe having animus magic.And like with the seawings they have some bad blood between them following a bloody war. ImperialWings: Neutral, they don't usually encounter this tribe and know not to raid them like they do with other tribes, Plaguewings do enjoy their weird poems and funny stories from time to time Windwings: Cautious/Neutral During the Plague war they were considered enemies since they sided with the Duskwings and helped fight or aided anyone who was bitten But are now a bit "kinder" to them since showing their strength against a horde of duskwings (Tribe by WiIdImaginations) Gloomwings: Enemies, Upon learning that their offspring with shiverwings created the duskwings, they were labeled as enemies and still labeled that today even after the war(Tribe by WIldimiginations) Shiverwings: Undecided, They don't blame this tribe as much for creating the duskwings and don't necessarily attack them since they are under the constant protection of the duskwings and they don't want accidentally bite one of them and cause the extinction of the small tribe since after murdering nearly all the animals on their home island. (Tribe by WiIdImaginations) Slimewings: Suspicious/Neutral, They have recently begun to "observe" this tribe by carrying out small raids on them for their resources, and have "borrowed" a few resources there is still a bit of tension when two of these tribe meet.Although they are highly interested in new ballista, they have softened on the attacks a bit but like always there are partly vicious FeatherForever12 tribes: Allies, will go in dept later Volcanowings: allies, at first the hadn't intended to be allies but a clumsy Plaguewing called Bacteria, stumbled on their island and took an interest in one another, the Volcanowings shared their culture with her and Bateria Shared a couple of Nightwing secrets that the plaguewings had. Soon the two tribes became good friends Winterwings: Enemies, Plaguewings mysteriously knew about the WinterWings most likely before any other tribe.A Plaguewing by the name of Cancer was lost in a blizzard that came out of nowhere and was captured by the Winterwings like NightWings they Conducted painful experiments on poor Cancer.When they were done testing on him they flung him into the freezing sea with his wings binding expecting him to freeze to death in the icy waters. cancer had managed to unbind his wings flew back to the island Daggerwings:Allies, Plaguewings and Daggerwungs find common ground among their beliefs, and they do like the fact that they separate into packs. Plaguewings also dont have a problem trading With the dagger wing because like them they use the leftovers of dragons they’ve killed in currency.Some Plaguewings have gone As far as settling on the Plague-Dagger border and have interacted Currency Like other dragons, they trade and buy stuff with gems and precious metals, but Plaguewings also buy and trade stuff with Dragon Teeth.A mother dragon with teeth lining her nest is a very wealthy one indeed. Similar to gems they also have a ranks Seawing teeth Duskwing teeth Gloomwing teeth Nightwing teeth Skywing teeth Shiverwing teeth Rainwings teeth Slimewing teeth Mudwing Teeth Icewings Teeth : (barley any Plaguewings buys with these teeth since there are their allies and mainly anyone found with these will most like get a scolding and a hiss) Daggerwing teeth Sandwing teeth: barley any Plaguewings buys with these teeth since there are their allies and mainly anyone found with these will most likely get punished) Fun fact!!: Queen ScourgeHunter has a necklace of seawing, nightwing, and duskwing teeth she usually wears it when visiting other tribes Ranks Like most dragons monarchs Plaguewings also have ranks, but instead of individual ranks the entire family/pack has a rank.The higher the rank the more likely wealth they will have.They have certain terms for these ranks PlagueBringers (Rank 1) : usually royalty and the queens champion soldier DiseaseSpreader:(rank 2) : mostly the noble's packs and the generals' pack InfectionFangs (rank 3): Palace guard family/Good soldiers and the queens favorite dragons/Shaman/witchdoctor Parasites(Rank 4) regular guards/soldiers/normal dragons Prey (Rank 5): outcasts/peasants/immigrated dragons Myth's A common myth/Story about Plaguewings is that a Plaguewing by the name or OrganStealer flew around Pyrrihia killing dragons and taking their scales and skin as camouflage dressing up as them. As she went on she was wreaking havoc across the kingdoms playing as important council members or generals.A Seawing called Splash had enough of this and set out to find the Plaguewing. They had found each other and started a glorious battle near and island Splash had won by spearing a harpoon through OrganStealers neck after that battle the beach they fought on was called ImposterScale Beach After the " lying imposter" OrganStealer was. Most Plaguewings say that this story is not true and was just made up by the Seawings to make them seem stronger Another myth that may be true although the story has been interpreted/morphed many times it goes along the line of when the plaguewings were looking for some territory and allies (some even enemies), A plaguewing that may have been named Outbreak( ironic...) venturing to Duskwing territory for treasure learning of learning that duskwings may have animus power. His words before he left were along the lines of "I'll just kindly ask them to poof up some treasure for me then I'll be on my way, Easy".His plan, of course, was either very brave...or very stupid.Of course,e the duskwings found the intruder and captured him. After they unsurprisingly denied him. Some plaguewings said they tortured him and tried to slice off his tail but only the duskwing knows what happened after they denied him.The plaguewings say that he was scared and confused then suddenly he lashed out in a surprising show of strength he lashed out and managed to bite a Duskwing, being from another land the disease has never been seen before leading to casualties but the duskwings managed to fight back the disease and stop it from spreading. Later the news of the capturing and killing, plus the epidemic was sent to both the Duskwing council and the Royal pack.This may have caused the plaguewings and duskwings to be bitter enemies because a war soon followed... ( Note: this was told from a perspective of a plaguewing you can find the perspective of the duskwing on wildimaginations page :> ) Another common myth is about Plaguewings creation. According to old tales the plaguewings were once a weak and feeble species no taller than a lizard and were killed quite easily. The main predator at the time was a town of scavengers that lived on the now Old Plaguewing Island. The species of "Beta" Plaguewings were apparently so fed up with them being at the bottom of the food chan they prayed to their only god The PlagueBringer, the Plgauebringer was said to have guided the "beta Plaguewinngs" to a pond which had been rendered toxic with the infectious plants that grew in it. The Plaguebringer told the species to swim in the pond and promised no harm to come to the species. The Beta plaguewings cautiously swam in the waters and were surprised to see that they had grown, had wings, and had the toxin of the poisonous plants that grew in the water in their fangs.With these newfound strengths, they wiped out the scavenger population in a mere week and became the top predator of their island.Many say this is a myth because Plaguewings have not current records of a god and are unsure whether the ledger even came from Battle Weapons/strategy Upon arriving to pyrrhia they found out that the other dragons actually made and used weapons other than their natural abilities was astonishing and wanted to try out the new technology. Many sandwing assassins told the plagewinges to try out alchemy and poison-mixing. The plaguewings turned out to be naturally good at ese skills and turned it into a battle strategy. Their current weapons included a flammable liquid used as a smoke bomb(since they can see heat signatures anyway). Darts filled with rainwings acid, vials of their own poisons including Sandwing venom, dragonbite viper venom, and SandStalker scorpion venom (basically the "dragonbite viper" of the plaguewing territory).A dagger that can switch out its blades such as switching its blade from a hooked one to a straight blade.A juice that looks and even smells like regular fruit juice but can cause vision to blur, loss of balance, confusion with a chance of hallucinations. Their main strategy can change depending on the situation most of them are * If in a war then throw smoke bombs, then uses your heat vision to scope out targets, after that bite as many enemies as you can, not killing them to give a change of the virus spreading * If in an assassin mission there are only two rules Stealth, and Speed, hide in plain sight, disorient target then kill swiftly and hide or dispose of the body * if in regular fight use your vials first, natural weapons last, the dragon could have something to counter your natural weapons * if cornered distract or immobilize the enemy, if possible bite or leave fatal wounds and escape Territory/Habitat They live on the tip of the wing of Pyrrhia and have a trade route along the north edge of the wing so they can travel to the sand and ice kingdom. When the Plaguewings migrated to Pyrrhia (More one this later) they brought over many plants and livestock with them. Little did they know These plants and animals would flourish in prryhia's climate. Little by little over the years, the Plaguewings had accidentally changed their climate turning it into a Badlands type of biome with towering Plateaus, Deep caverns, and stunning rock formations.Little else can survive here now other than Plaguewings, Sandwings. and the flora and fauna that are already live here. Famous landmarks and places include * InfectTooth Palace: the royal palace named after queen infection It was built into a large plateau with part of the building being inside of the plateau * The Grave of Queen Infection : Infection's resting place where the only flowers in the kingdom bloom every Autumn it is surrounded by amazing rock formations * BloodMoon field :Where the festival of the Blood-moon Equinox is celebrated its centered in a sandy field with patches of grass and cacti * The Riot Bazaar : The largest bazaar and market in the kingdom its also hosts the largest Poison/Potion brewery in pyrrhia * The City of Plague : The largest City in the kingdom sitting right next to InfectToothpalce * An entrance to a cave that was said to hold animus touched crystals with disease healing properties but only the plaguewings know of this wonder if it's even true in the first place * The Path of Dunes : this pathway, clinging to the coast of pyrrhia, is usually spotted with small roadside shops, it serves as a road between the plague, sand, and ice kingdoms so the allies can freely trade and travel between them alought skywings aren’t “allowed” here they are welcome to visit, trade and converse here since it was originally their land. * The Withering Valley: A Unusual and vile valley with vicious packs of overgrown coyotes roaming the tops and nests of sandstalker Scorpion dotting the valley walls and Gas Caverns underground with fumes that can get so toxic they are able to kill a fully grown mudwing in under a minute.Plaguewings often Send There prisoners of war/Betrayers/Hated enemies here to server their sentence here but in most cases, a death sentence would be much more humane Names/Tribe members Their names usually can consist of disease names anything to do with rot/corpses/contagion or bones/flesh/organs Queen : ScourgeHunter King: HeartFang Princesses: ThroatSlice BoneSnap, DeathsCurse Prince: CorpseMaker,Parasite Royal Assassins: LifeStealer, Vein, Bloodshed General: RibCage Royal Shaman/Witchdoctor (yes they have these) : Virus', SpiritCurse Nobel Packs: Blight's pack, Decay's Pack, Fossil's pack (a Hybrid of a SandwingCategory:Fanmade Tribes Category:Well developed tribes